


Dreaming for a Wish

by Palizinha



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, remind spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: When Riku dives into his own dreams to search for Sora, his dreams are connected to the dreams of others, and Riku and Kairi work together to dream deeper into answers.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Dreaming for a Wish

Riku was told to just dream, and the Fairy Godmother’s magic would do the rest.

When he woke up - for lack of a better word - he hadn’t quite expected Hollow Bastion.

Because that’s what it was, not Radiant Garden. He was in the exact place he had first woken up in after he had led Destiny Islands to darkness.

It wasn’t something he liked to remember, but it was part of who he was. Riku supposed it made sense, that that was the first place his dreams would lead him to, even if he had wanted to go to the city he had dreamed of that started all this.

Riku walked into the castle, recognizing every part of it. He wondered if a dream version of Maleficent would appear soon, trying to mess with his mind, but he supposed he’d find out either way.

He knew it was a dream, so it didn’t come as a surprise when, as soon as he stepped in, he was surrounded by Nightmare Dream Eaters.

Riku smirked and called Braveheart, the blade once somewhat alien but now a part of him just as much as Way to the Dawn had been. Fighting was all he had had this past year, the Twilight Town gang the only ones who he had seen much of, but outside of Naminé he wasn’t very close to them. It made him feel useful, to use his Keyblade in the quest for Sora. Sora had done the same for him, after all.

“Sure would be nice to have some help, though,” Riku said as he swung the Keyblade, wishing his Dream Eaters were there.

And apparently all he needed to do was think, because soon enough his trusted Komory Bat, his very first Dream Eater, was fighting next to him.

“Missed you,” Riku said, diverging his attention from the fight for a moment to pat his Dream Eater’s head. Spirit Dream Eaters could live within the real world, but they preferred to fight Nightmares, so Riku hadn’t seen his Komory Bat since his Mark of Mastery.

With an extra help, Riku managed to defeat all the Nightmares that had appeared faster than he had expected, and soon he was alone with his memories of his past again.

“It was before we met,” Riku said, looking at his Dream Eater. “But I made some mistakes in the past. It seems that in order to find a way to Sora, I might need to face them. Thought I’d done so enough, but I guess there is no such thing.”

His Komory Bat seemed to realize he was upset, because the Dream Eater put his head close to Riku’s, making a small sad sound.

“Things have gotten better,” Riku assured him. “I know I’m going to find Sora, especially if you’re here with me. So just don’t leave, alright?”

His Komory Bat made another sound, and Riku took it as a confirmation he’d stay there. At least someone would, then.

“Come on, let’s get going,” Riku said and started to jog.

He knew where he was supposed to go, and the Nightmares in his way wouldn’t stop him. While Riku was half-expecting to meet Maleficent on the way, that didn’t happen, and soon enough he was in the room he had fought Sora in while possessed by Ansem.

The problem was… it wasn’t Maleficent, but he wasn’t alone.

“Kairi?” Riku asked, looking at her. She wasn’t awake - almost like the real Kairi, he supposed - but she was there.

It was probably just a shadow of his past, another part of it he’d have to face, but… maybe it was just Kairi. If his dreams were connected to two others, surely one of them was hers. Maybe they just met in dreams.

Riku approached Kairi, feeling much like himself from two years in the past, finding out Kairi had lost her heart.

“Kairi,” Riku repeated, softly. “I hope it really is you, things have been…” Riku trailed off, not wanting to admit the truth. He had understood her decision of going to sleep, knew she had just wanted to help Sora, but Sora had disappeared to help her. Why were the two so often going through lengths to find each other even if it meant leaving him behind?

Riku kneeled down and touched her hand, not quite expecting anything to happen but also wishing for something. He didn’t want to be alone this time.

The moment they touched, light blinded him, and when he finally managed to see again, Kairi’s eyes were open. And they weren’t empty.

“Riku?” Kairi asked, looking around her. “What happened?”

“It’s a bit of a long story,” Riku said, fighting back the smile threatening to appear on his face. “Sora’s been gone for a year, you were sleeping… I guess you’re still sleeping. We’re in our dreams, they’re connected.”

“You’re trying to find Sora?” Kairi asked, and Riku nodded. He knew she’d understand that, perhaps even better than him.

“I’ll gladly take your help,” Riku said, getting up and offering Kairi a hand to help her up.

“Oh, is that a Dream Eater?” Kairi asked, touching his Komory Bat, who just sunk into the attention. “I hadn’t seen one, just heard about them.”

“I suppose if we’re going to be fighting here, you’ll need your own,” Riku said and pulled out a recipe. He hadn’t wanted to summon more, his Komory Bat help enough, but you needed one to traverse dreams, so it made sense to give one of recipes to Kairi.

Riku explained how to create one, and soon Kairi had her very own Necho Cat. Riku hadn’t done that on purpose, but Kairi had always liked cats, so he supposed that worked.

Riku remembered creating his Komory Bat, his first Dream Eater one he had always kept with him even after creating more. Riku hoped Kairi would develop a similar relationship with hers.

“Why do you think we’re here?” Kairi asked, and Riku looked at her. “Hollow Bastion, I mean. Why were we both brought to this world, if we’re trying to find Sora? This is where he became a Heartless, maybe that’s why.”

Riku had assumed he had been brought here for himself, but maybe it truly had a clue to Sora in some way.

“Hollow Bastion is where he found you,” Riku pointed out. Hollow Bastion may not have been the end of Sora’s first journey, but it had been a very important part of it.

Riku and Kairi kept looking through the castle for a while, until they reached the library.

“Has this place always glowed?” Kairi asked, somewhat sarcastically.

“I was here earlier before I found you, and that was definitely not the case,” Riku looked for the source of the light, and it was a page.

“Is that from a book?” Kairi asked, looking at it from behind his shoulder.

“It looks like just notes,” Riku said, reading them.

_ "The boy is not what I expected. I had known of him, of course, tales of his conquests were all over my Book. But I had expected a hero, he wasn’t anything like that. _

_ A hero he is, no one could say otherwise from a boy who had saved the world more than once, but he isn’t the picture of a hero. His friend Riku was closer to that, and it said something that darkness had overtaken him. _

_ I prepared Xehanort all these years ago with the sole purpose of him leading me to this boy. Xehanort might not think much of him, but even if he may not look like the hero, he could be the hero we need. _

_ If he withstands every trial that comes this way - and my Book tells me he will - he may be the one I’ve been waiting for all along. _

_ There is another, of course, but the Commander hasn’t proved himself yet either. _

_ Their names mean almost the same thing, and I think it means both of their potentials can reach the Sky." _

“This is about Sora,” Kairi said, and Riku nodded.

“Maybe the other guy this page talks about is the third person whose dreams are connected to ours according to the Fairy Godmother,” Riku guessed, wondering who it could be. A name that means almost the same as Sora’s...

After they stood there for a moment, looking at the page, it started to glow again, floating in the air.

Riku knew what he had to do, and summoned his Keyblade.

After the beam of his Keyblade reached the page, the world around them started to glow, and soon Riku found himself in a new place.

A place he had never been to before, and he was sure Kairi hadn’t either. Maybe Sora had, but it didn’t look like any of the stories he had heard from him either.

It was a beautiful place for sure, in different circumstances Riku could have stood there and looked at it for hours.

Riku finally shook himself off and looked at Kairi.

And were he anyone else, he may have screamed.

Because while Kairi was standing next to him, what was also next to them was a walking skeleton.

And while Riku and Kairi might not have screamed, the skeleton, after finally noticing them, definitely did.

Where the hell  _ were  _ they?


End file.
